23 de diciembre
by Kisaki Yazmin Motou
Summary: Cada año en la ciudad de Berk el 23 de diciembre se celebra a lo grande y este año Jack esta decidido a hacerlo mucho mas especial... Para el intercambio de relatos en el grupo hijack/frostcup para Rayen Arenas n.n


_**Holisss, como han estado? Les deseo felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo, este fic esta dedicado al grupo de Facebook "hijack/frostcup ^^" para el intercambio de relatos, este es para, Rayen Arenas, espero que te guste n.n**_

23 de diciembre. fecha que nos anuncia la llegada de la noche buena y en la ciudad de Berk eso era motivo para celebrar a lo grande. Cada año la ciudad celebra el 23 de diciembre con un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales a media noche, algo que ninguna persona se perdia.

Todo esto era organizado por el alcalde de la ciudad Estoico Horrendo Abadejo, mejor conocido como Estoico el Vasto, que organizaba esto en honor y memoria de su esposa ya fallecida; Estoico tenia dos hijos, el mayor llamado Night, algo rebelde con ya veinte años, su cabello anterior mente pelirrojo ahora era negro como la noche, largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura, su piel blanca y unos ojos verdes toxico y el menor de sus hijos llamado Hipo, el cual era muy débil, cabello corto alborotado, color pelirrojo, su carita llena de pecas y unos hermosos ojos color verde que le daban el aspecto de niño pequeño, a pesar de tener ya quince años.

A pesar de las personalidades tan diferentes de ambos hermanos, se llevaban de maravilla, muy rara vez peleaban, aunque siempre terminaban pidiendose disculpas a los diez minutos, Night como todo hermano mayor, era muy sobre protector con su hermano pequeño, sobre todo con las pocas parejas que a tenido el pequeño, lo cual nos lleva aun punto muy importante sobre HIpo.

Hipo ya había dejado en claro que no le gustaban las mujeres, algo en lo que Night, a pesar de que se sorprendió cuando su hermano se lo dijo, lo apoya siempre. Hipo recientemente habia conocido a alguien; un chico llamado Jack Frost, cabello blanco como la nieve y unos hermosos ojos azules. Jack era muy conocido por toda la ciudad por tocar en su banda llamada "Los guardianes", a pesar de que habian pasado poco tiempo juntos, ambos se llevaban muy bien.

Jack, aunque no llevaba mucho tiempo en la ciudad, se termino enamorando de la persona menos esperada, su mejor amigo, Hipo. Le costo mucho reconocerlo, pero, termino aceptando ese sentimiento y ahora que lo tenia mas que en claro, tenia que confersarse a Hipo, no se podia guardar ese sentimiento toda su vida, si no moriria, y que mejor fecha para confersarse que el 23 de diciembre.

- Hola Hipo - Lo saludo Jack, al verse en el parque.

- Hola Jack - Le repondio el saludo Hipo con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba de leer su libro.

- Te quiero preguntar algo - Dijo de repente Jack, con unos ligeros nervios.

- ¿Y que es? - Le pregunto curioso Hipo.

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a ver los fuegos artificiales hoy, 23 de diciembre? - Le pregunto Jack nervioso.

- ¡Me encantaría!, pero, le tengo que pedir permiso papá y a Night - Contesto Hipo mientras se paraba.

- Entiendo lo de tu papá, pero, ¿Porque a tu hermano? - Le pregunto curioso Jack y con algo de celos.

- Tu sabes como es Night de sobre protector conmigo, si no tengo su permiso, capas de que me encierra en mi cuarto con tal de que este bien o salgo pero le hace de espia, si tengo su permiso me dejara ir tranquilo, con algunas reglas, pero no me molestara para nada - Le contesto Hipo riendo un poco al recordar como una vez salio sin su perimiso y lo estuvo espiando todo el día, aunque eso le costara caer de cinco arboles.

- Ok te creo, espero que te de el permiso y si no te secuestro esa noche - Le respondio Jack, jugando como era costumbre.

Hipo solo se rio por lo que decia Jack, pasaron el resto del día juntos y se despidieron antes del atardecer, quedando encontrarse en el parque a las ocho de la noche y si Hipo no llegaba a las ocho y media era señal de que no lo habian dejado y la señal de Jack para ir a buscarlo.

Jack llego al parque alrededor de las siente y media, llevaba puesto una sudadera azul y unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis negros, esperaba tranquilo, rogandole a la luna que Hipo consiguiera el permiso. Paso el tiempo y dieron las ocho con diez minutos, cuando de repente llego una moto negra con dos tripunlantes, a Jack le llamo la atencion y se acerco para ver mejor, el tripulante de atras se bajo quitandose el casco dejando ver que era Hipo, lo cual alegro mucho a Jack, pero le llamaba la atencion quien seria la otra persona, cuando esta se quito el casco dejando ver a Night, Hipo se acerco a su hermano y hablaron un poco, por ultimo Hipo le dio un abrazo a su hermano y este le dio un beso en la frente, se despidieron y Night se fue.

- ¡Jack! - Escucho que le llamaban y a Hipo corriendo hacia el.

- Hola Jack - Saludo Hipo cuando ya estava en frente de el.

Jack no le contesto de inmediato ya que vio como se habia arreglado, una playera de manga larga color verde oscuro, un pantalon cafe con una botas des mismo color y un chaleco tambien cafe y un collar de un drágon que le regalo su hermano.

- Hola Hipo, que bueno que te dieron permiso - Saludo Jack.

- Si lo se me costo mucho convencerlo pero lo logre - Le contesto Hipo mientras el y Jack empezaban a caminar.

- ¿Y que reglas te puso? - Pregunto Jack.

- Para empezar que el me trajera, que este al tanto de mi teléfono, que le llame cuando nos vayamos para que el venga por mi y que te dijera que si vuelvo con un rasguño va ir tras de ti - Le contesto Hipo, pensando en lo sobre protector que era su hermano con el.

Jack solo se rio un poco, pero sabia que eso no era ningun juego, no por nada Night estava en la banda mas peligrosa de toda la ciudad, llamada " Los dragones" y para rematar el asunto, el era el lider, mejor no arriesgarse, ya mas tranquilos siguieron caminando por el parque, como aun era temprano pasaron a la pequeña feria que habia en el parque, donde jugaron y comieron un poco de todo, Jack le gano un dragoncito de peluche a Hipo el cual le agradecio con un beso en la mejilla, por lo que Jack se sonrojo, cuando faltaban diez mitunos para que empezara el espectaculo, encontraron el lugar perfecto para disfrutar el evento.

- ¿Te parece bien aqui Hipo? - Pregunto Jack, viendo el pequeño pero hermoso espacio frente al lago.

- Me gusta mucho Jack - Fue lo que le contesto Hipo al momento de sentarse.

Una vez que los dos se acomosaron se creo un silencion un poco incomodo para Jack ya que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para confesarse pero los nervios le estaban ganando, dejando todos sus temores de lado se armo de valor y miro a Hipo, al cual jugaba con su peluche.

- Hipo - Le llamo para captar su atencion, cosa que logro.

- ¿Que pasa Jack? - Pregunto Hipo.

- Yo quiero decirte algo - Le dijo Jack empezando a ponerse nervioso.

Hipo solo miraba curioso, Jack estava por decirlo cuando empezaron los fuegos artificiales.

- Que genial ya empezaron - Comento muy alegre Hipo, mientras que Jack caia estilo anime por la interrupcion.

Jack solo miraba a Hipo, lo hermoso que se veia a la luz de la luna y con la luz de los fuegos artificiales, junto con esa hermosa sonrisa que tenia en su rostro, mas decidio que antes se paro y sento a lado de Hipo, para agarranlo de la cintura y jalarlo hacia el, cosa que sorprendio y asusto un poco a Hipo, pero, sobre todo cosa que lo hizo sonrojar.

- ¿Que haces Jack? - Pregunto Hipo sonrojado mientras se acomodaba mejor entre las piernas de Jack y ocultaba su cara en el pecho de Jack para que este, no viera su sonrojo.

Jack solo se rio por la actitud de Hipo, a demas de que eso, solamente lo hacia ver mas hermoso y dulce que antes, no dijo nada, solamente lo agarro del menton para poder ver esos hermoso ojos colo verde junto con ese adorable sonrojo que tenia y sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias que tendria sus actos, lo beso.

Nada de un beso en la frente, nariz o mejilla, no, un beso de amor puro y sincero en los labios. En ese beso Jack transmitia sus sintimientos hacia la persona que amaba con todo su corazón, su pequeño y querido Hipo.

Hipo estaba muy sorprendido por el beso, aunque lentamente se le fue pasando y empezo a responder el beso de una manera timida al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Jack para poder profundisar el beso. Jack solo sonrio al sentir como era correspondido y abrazo mas fuerte a Hipo por la cintura para atraerlo mas a el; sin que ellos se dieran cuanta, en el cielo los fuegos arfificiales eran los mas hermosos que se habian visto en la ciudad, era un espectaculo digno de verse, era como si ellos estuvieran celebrando lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Aunque a ninguno de los dos les gustara la idea se tuvieron que separar para tomar aire, se miraron fijamente sintiendo como su corazón podria explotar en cualquier momento de felicidad, Jack solamente le dio un beso de media luna a HIpo y dijo aquellas palabras que salieron de ser inconsientemente.

- Te amo Hipo - Fue lo unico que pudo decir Jack, mirando sus hermoso ojos verdes.

- Y yo te amo a ti Jack - Fue la respuesta de Hipo con una mirada llena de amor puro y sincero.

Volvieron a unir sus labios en un hermoso beso que sellaba lo que acababan de confesar, olvidando por completo el espectaculo que habia en el cielo.

Al parecer el 23 de diciembre seria mas especial de ahora en adelante para Jack y para Hipo...

_**Bueno Rayen Arenas, espero que alla gustado n.n lamento las faltas de ortografia, eh tenido problemas con mi Word y estoy usando el WordPad, no me acostumbro, pero es mejor que nada, lo repito, felices fiestas a todos, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo a todos n.n **_

_**Este es mi primer fic de esta pereja y espero que les alla gustado a todos, dejen comentarios por favor que ese sera el mejor regalo de todos n.n**_

_**KYM **_


End file.
